1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an image forming apparatus has been proposed that has a function of automatically resetting an output condition to the output condition of the previous output operation in order to quickly output data that is a target to be output by skipping a setting process of the output condition.
The output condition means, for example, in a copy function, the size of an original, the type of an original, the density, variable-magnification designation, combining, stapling, punching, duplexing, or various functions such as sorting and, in a facsimile function, means the size of a character, the size of an original, the type of an original, the density, a transmission destination number, or a processing condition such as the sending date and time.
Furthermore, an image processing apparatus has been proposed that has a function of storing, together with an output document, the output condition that has been set at an output operation, as a “re-output condition” to be set at the re-output operation, and automatically including the re-output condition in settings during the re-output operation of the document whose re-output condition is stored (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3841645).
Specifically, a document data input/output device is disclosed that stores therein in advance a re-output condition to be commonly used for a plurality of sets of document data, stores therein the plurality of sets of document data, receives an output instruction for the stored document data, and outputs the document data for which output instruction is received in addition to the stored re-output condition.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3841645, a condition item (hereinafter, referred to as a “dependent item”), which is uniquely determined if designated as a setting target, is defined in advance with respect to a predetermined output condition; however, because the dependent item is not displayed on a display screen in Japanese Patent No. 3841645, a user cannot check the details of set contents.
For example, although the name of a transmission destination is usually registered in association with a protocol, only the name of the transmission destination is displayed even if the user designates the name of the transmission destination on an operation screen and the specific transmission-destination protocol is not displayed, which results in wrong transmission, or the like.